Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochemical cell for the separation and purification of a hydrogen stream.
Description of Related Art
Methods and systems for the separation and purification of hydrogen is known in the prior art. More specifically, by way of example, U.S. PreGrant Publication No. 2007/0246373 to Ludlow; et al. discloses an integrated electrochemical hydrogen separation system where an electrical potential is applied between a first electrode and a second electrode of an electrochemical cell. The first electrode has a higher electrical potential with respect to zero than the second electrode. Electrical current flows through the cell as hydrogen is ionized at the first electrode and pumped across the cell. The hydrogen outlet flow and pressure from the cell can be controlled by adjusting the potential and current provided by the power supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,601,207 to Moulthrop, et al. discloses a gas recovery system having gas dryer in fluid communication with and downstream of a gas source, and an electrochemical compressor in fluid communication with and downstream of the gas dryer. The gas dryer is disposed to receive the gaseous stream and produce a delivery stream without moisture and a slipstream having moisture. The electrochemical compressor is disposed to receive the slipstream at a first pressure and produce a compressed stream at a second pressure greater than the first pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,751 to Venkatesan, et al. discloses electrochemically purifying an impure stream of hydrogen. Hydrogen is absorbed into a gas diffusion anode from an impure hydrogen stream and oxidized to form hydrogen ions and electrons which are released into an alkaline solution. An electrolytic cathode also positioned in the alkaline solution decomposes water to form hydrogen and hydroxyl ions which combine with the hydrogen ions to maintain equilibrium of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,664 to Parks, et al. discloses operating a fuel processing reactor to convert a hydrocarbon into reformate by; flowing reformate through a first pressure regulator to reduce the pressure of the reformate; supplying reformate from the first pressure regulator to a fuel cell to generate electrical power; flowing a portion of the reformate from the fuel processor to a second pressure regulator to reduce the pressure of the reformate while generating the electrical power with the fuel cell; and supplying reformate from the second pressure regulator to the hydrogen purification system while generating the electrical power with the fuel cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,756 to Plee discloses a predominantly hydrogen gaseous flow streams containing contaminating amounts of at least carbon monoxide and/or nitrogen impurities which are purified by PSA adsorption of such impurities therefrom, via transport over a faujasite zeolite adsorbent, where the Si/Al ratio of which ranges from 1 to 3, and at least 85% of the aluminum tetrahedra comprising the crystal lattices being combined with lithium and calcium cations, the lithium/lithium+calcium ratio therein being at least 70%.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,352 to Succi, et al. discloses a the removal of gaseous impurities from an impure gas stream of hydrogen contaminated with carbon monoxide, and with one or more additional impurities such as carbon dioxide, oxygen, nitrogen, water, methane. The impure gas stream is first contacted with elemental nickel in a first reaction zone under nickel-carbonyl forming conditions thereby converting substantially all the carbon monoxide to nickel carbonyl which produces a partially purified gas stream. The partially purified gas stream is then contacted with Ti.sub.2 Ni or certain manganese-containing alloys in a second reaction zone to produce a fully purified gas stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,705 to Molter, et al. discloses a cell module with accessory components mounted in a single framework. The module consists of a number of single cells each capable of purifying and ultimately producing hydrogen gas at pressures exceeding 2000 psi. The process comprises introducing a contaminated hydrogen stream to a cell having an anode and a cathode with an electrolyte membrane disposed therebetween. The hydrogen is oxidized on the anode to protons which electrochemically migrate across the membrane to the cathode where they recombine with electrons which have passed through an external power source. The contaminants exit the anode side of the cell while the purified hydrogen exits the cathode side of the cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,185 to Polak, et al. discloses an electrochemical process involving hydrogen and gaseous compounds capable of dissociating into or combining with hydrogen ions using a solid electrolyte concentration cell. Specific applications are fuel cells for producing an electrical current and separation of hydrogen from a gaseous mixture. A solid electrolyte membrane is used which is an organic polymer-inorganic compound blend prepared by admixing an organic polymer such as poly(vinyl alcohol) with a phosphoric acid in a mutually miscible solvent. For increased strength, a membrane may be composited with or attached to a porous support and may be formed into a hollow fiber having electrically conductive particles with catalyst embedded in the fiber walls where a multiplicity of such fibers may be used to form a hydrogen separation device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,278 to Polak, et al. discloses removing hydrogen from a gaseous mixture containing hydrogen or a component capable of dissociating into hydrogen ions using a solid electrolyte concentration cell. A solid electrolyte membrane is used which comprises an organic polymer-inorganic compound blend prepared by admixing an organic polymer such as poly(vinyl alcohol) with a heteropoly acid or salt thereof such as dodecamolybdophosphoric acid in a mutually miscible solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,761 to Zupancic, et al. discloses an electrochemical process involving hydrogen and gaseous compounds capable of dissociating into or combining with hydrogen ions using a solid electrolyte concentration cell. Specific applications are fuel cells for producing an electrical current and separation of hydrogen from a gaseous mixture. A proton-conducting membrane consisting of an interpenetrating polymer network serves as the solid electrolyte. For increased strength, a membrane may be composited with or utilized with a porous support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4.620,914 to Abens, et al. discloses the purification of hydrogen with an assembly of anode and cathode gas diffusion electrodes, an electrolyte situated between the electrodes, first and second gas passages adjacent the electrodes and means for applying a voltage across the electrodes.